X
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis The group decides to make an ambush for Team Flare, to stop the moving of Xerneas tree. However, their ambush fails, as they all get captured by Celosia's "friend", Essentia. Surprisingly, they get unexpected help from wielders of Mega Evolution. Chapter Plot Y comes to her friends, who are glad to have found her. Shauna notices Y's hair is shorter, as Celosia slashed her hair. Y explains what happened, so Trevor sees this tree is actually a Pokémon, who battled the other Pokémon at Vaniville Town. X confirms this, shocking Tierno Team Flare would even use brainwashed people to transport the tree. Y replies she heard correctly they'd use Xerneas and use the Absorber to charge the Ultimate Weapon up. The group sees they must defend the Xerneas tree. X, however, sees this as an opportunity to reach their secret base, as they have to move Xerneas to the headquarters. Y disapproves of the idea, so Trevor explains they all made the agreement of assaulting the base, rather than running away all the time. X explains they will attack the base and save the captives at the same time. Y reminds X it is their base they would walk into, thinking Team Flare would have the advantage, even with an ambush. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor have faith in X pulling this, as he has the power of Mega Evolution on his side, as well as Elec and Kanga, both which can Mega Evolve. Y hesitantly agrees, but clarifies they have to help the captives first. Y sends Fletchy, Croaky and Veevee and hides with the others, as Team Flare is coming. Celosia reports to Xerosic they came to Xerneas tree. Celosia is given the permission to start the operation, with Essentia acting as a guard, warding off any unnecessary intruders. Xerosic wonders if Celosia is ready. Celosia reminds him Malva approved of Aegislash being able to control so many people at once and orders Xerosic to prepare the Absorber. Celosia commands the people to start moving the tree. The people pull out machines to lift the tree. Celosia notices her Honedge has a lock of hair. Grace notices the lock of hair, even in her brainwashed state. Celosia thinks back and remembers slashing the rock in two pieces and has no doubt someone was overhearing them. She believes someone is still around, so she'll dispatch Essentia to attack them. Tierno looks from a distance and tells Shauna they are digging up the tree. He is surprised to see his dancing instructor among the people. Tierno and Trevor realize all these people are villagers of Vaniville Town, who were reported to be missing, including Shauna's Furfrou and Sycamore's Pokémon, who were lost in the battle. Trevor realizes Grace, Y's mother, may also be among the brainwashed villagers. As Celosia is searching, Grace comes to hold the lock of Y's hair. Celosia sees she broke free from the mind control and pushes Grace away. Y is shocked and flies off. Celosia notices Y, seeing the planned ambush has failed. Y falls to the ground and Celosia attempts to attack with her Honedge, but Marriso blocks her attack. X dispatches Salamè and Marriso to aid Y, then sends Elec and Kanga to attack Aegislash and Honedge. X triggers his Mega Stone, but becomes shocked, as neither Pokémon does Mega Evolve. In the haste, X and Y's friends have gone out of hiding and all of them are being surrounded by roots and grappled. Celosia thanks Essentia, since her Trevenant is controlling the trees in the forest. Celosia greets the group, wondering how they could've thought to stop the Xerneas tree from being moved. Celosia considers leaving, but decides to finish off the group, as she has the chance. Aegislash goes to attack them using Slash. However, Aegislash gets attacked and the Slash attack becoming negated. X notices a shadow, a Gengar, appearing out of nowhere. Furthermore, Mega Lucario attacks Aegislash, for Korrina, Gurkinn and Diantha have arrived. Y wonders why are they all here, as the clash commences. From the Xerneas tree, Malva observes, claiming "it has finally begun". Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters